Midnight Meeting
by YnoHime
Summary: Quand l'orage gronde, l'amour féconde ( bon oui OK c'est pas tip top mais fallait que je trouve une rime .' ) Bonne lecture ;)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, chers habitants du merveilleux monde de . Eh bien voilà ma première fic ( je ne sais si l'on peut vraiment appeler fanfic ce que je viens de rédiger). Néanmoins j'ai toujours voulu en écrire une et l'idée m'est venue en voulant faire plaisir a une amie FAN d'Harry Potter (particulièrement fan de la période des maraudeurs). MAIS je fus vite confrontée à un problème... JE N'AI PAS LU LES LIVRES( oui ai honte je poste quand même une fic sur HP). Je vous prie donc chères (et chers) lectrices-teurs de bien vouloir être indulgent.**  
 **PS: je ne sais pas si je laisse cette fic ainsi pour faire une sorte de One-shot ou bien si je continuerai ( j'ai d'ailleurs bien envie mais l'inspiration et le temps me manquent cruellement), ainsi si vous avez des idées je suis de toute ouïe!**  
 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis. :))))  
 _YnoHime_**

L'orage grondait, des torrents de pluie s'écoulaient sur les toits et les vitres de Poudlard. A chaque éclair, un bruit fracassant et effrayant retentissait. La lune et les nuages menaient une valse frénétique, lézardant les couloirs du château d'une lumière blafarde. Mis à part le boucan causé par le mauvais temps, le calme régnait sur l'école. On entendait seulement les grondements du tonnerre et les pas de temps à autres de Rusard, _qui soit dit en passant, toujours accompagné de sa fidèle chatte,_ menant ses rondes comme tous les soirs.  
James, comme à son habitude, se baladait dans les couloirs. Il aimait certes ces promenades nocturnes au clair de lune en tentant de ne pas se faire attraper mais, cette nuit là, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Après cette errance dénuée de but, il décida de retourner à la salle commune.  
La rencontre qu'il fit l'étonna au plus haut point et ne le réjouissait pas pour autant… _**Lily Evans…**_ Inutile de préciser qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur et elle non plus ! Enfin… Elle était plutôt mignonne malgré son sale caractère. _« Mignonne ?»_ pensa James _. « Ai-je_ _ **vraiment**_ _pensé que Evans était mignonne !? Ca doit être à cause du sommeil»_ se ressaisi-t-il.  
 _\- Oh mais que voici ? Miss Evans, quelle délicieuse surprise. Alors, on n'arrive pas à dormir ? Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?_ Se moqua-t-il sur un ton séducteur.  
Elle lui jeta son regard le plus noir pour seule réponse. Pendant un court moment, James crut qu'il avait eut à faire à une autre Lily, plus douce, presque craintive. Mais le regard froid et glacial comme le cœur d'un détraqueur le rappela vite.  
Tout à coup, le tonnerre gronda plus fort qu'auparavant, les fenêtres cédèrent sous la force de la rafale de vent et la cheminée et autres bougies s'éteignirent. S'il n'y avait pas eu la lueur blême de la lune, ils auraient été plongés dans le noir le plus profond. La tempête n'étant pas finie, les coups de tonnerre retentissaient de plus en plus fort maintenant que les vitres étaient ouvertes.  
Effrayée par le bruit d'un éclair particulièrement puissant, Lily se réfugia spontanément dans les bras de James. Elle avait peur de l'orage depuis toujours, et avait jusque là, plus ou moins réussi à cacher son effroi auprès de ses camarades.  
Recroquevillée et serrant la chemise de James à s'en blanchir les mains, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il dégageait une odeur apaisante et inexplicablement attirante : un parfum boisé, doux et fort à la fois, l'odeur musquée se mélangeant à celle de sa lessive. Elle enfoui sa tête un peu plus contre le torse de Potter. Elle se sentait apaisée et avait réussi à oublier la tempête. James, de son côté ne savait comment réagir. Il sentait la température de son corps monter petit à petit. Un frisson parcourait son échine à chaque fois qu'elle le serrait un peu plus et il savait pertinemment que ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus que rosée. Le rapprochement soudain de Lily et le fait qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur lui, l'avaient pris de court. Lui qui avait toujours les commandes, lui qui savait gérer toutes sortes de situations, lui si arrogant, si supérieur, ne savait plus quoi faire face à elle. D'autant plus que le parfum enivrant d'Evans ne l'aidait pas non plus à se remettre les idées en place. Etait-ce son shampoing ou bien son parfum qui le rendait si fou, si instable ? Plus il y pensait plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Lily était si proche qu'elle risquait de sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Il était temps de reprendre ses esprits et essaya tant bien que mal de parler avec son ton arrogant habituel « _Alors Evans ? On a peur de l'orage ? »._ Lily se dégagea bien vite de ses bras pour le fusiller à nouveau du regard. Il était donc comme d'habitude ? : Cette attitude exaspérante, ce rictus victorieux toujours plaqué sur son visage, ces yeux qui vous prennent de haut malgré tous les efforts que vous faites ? Elle avait néanmoins décelé une faille dans son jeu, dans sa voix.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler et la minute qui s'en suit laissait affronter leurs deux regards.

Bataille sans vainqueur, interrompue par James qui décida de couper l'échange visuel et se lança. Il prit le menton de Lily entre ses doigts et susurra près de son oreille de la voix la plus chaude, grave et séduisante possible « _Ou bien c'est juste un prétexte pour te jeter dans mes bas ? »._ Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Ses joues virèrent au pourpre jusqu'à ses oreilles. Faute de pouvoir bouger la tête elle détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, le visage de James s'était rapproché. En fait ils étaient déjà proches. **Beaucoup** trop proches. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir la respiration lente sur son visage. Ce n'était pas désagréable, elle qui déteste que les gens rapprochent trop leur visages du sien.  
De son côté Potter s'était de nouveau laissé porté par l'enivrante odeur que dégageait la jeune rousse. Il voulait seulement jouer son rôle de séducteur, mais s'était emporté. Sans doute à cause (ou grâce hehe) de la douceur qu'elle dégageait ce soir-là, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger, de la rassurer. Et le fait qu'elle ne le repoussait pas et qu'elle avait rougi contribuait d'autant plus à sa confusion. Que devait-il faire ? Continuer à jouer les séducteurs puis l'envoyer balader, ou écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait « _vas-y embrasse la jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer ! »_ Pour la première fois, lui, le grand James Potter était indécis et ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Leur court moment d'intimité fut vite interrompu par l'intrusion d'un élève qui avait été apparemment réveillé par le fracas des fenêtres. James lâcha Lily et s'en alla à son dortoir sans même avoir jeté un dernier regard à la jeune fille. Celle-ci restait là, patoise, ne sachant que faire et comment réagir. Il lui fallut un court moment pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait tout bonnement abandonnée ici, à un moment si crucial. « _Moment crucial ? Attends 5 secondes Miss Lily Evans, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! »_ Elle était néanmoins tiraillée par un sentiment mêlant frustration, déception et colère. « _**Déception ? Frustration ?**_ _Mais déçue de quoi ? Qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé ? »_ À ces mots son cœur se serra _. «_ _Il faut vraiment que je retourne me coucher, la pleine lune nous fait décidément faire n'importe quoi ! »_. Après s'être retournée et avoir toisé rapidement de son regard froid le pauvre perturbateur (malgré lui :'[) elle regagna son dortoir en lui conseillant de faire de même.


End file.
